1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reception apparatus and method, a program and a reception system, and particularly to a reception apparatus and method, a program and a reception system by which synchronism can be established with certainty.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a system for transmitting a digital signal, a modulation system called orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system is used. In the OFDM system, a large number of orthogonal subcarriers are prepared in a transmission band, and data are applied to the amplitude and the phase of each subcarrier to digitally modulate the data by PSK (Phase Shift Keying) or QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation).
The OFDM system is frequently applied to terrestrial digital broadcasting which is influenced much by a multipath disturbance. As a standard for terrestrial digital broadcasting which adopts the OFDM system, such standards as, for example, DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial) and ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial) are available.
Incidentally, DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)-T.2 as a standard for terrestrial digital broadcasting of the next generation is being established by the ETSI (European Telecommunication Standards Institute) (refer to “Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial broadcasting system (VBG-T2),” DVB Document A122, June 2008.